Where One Belongs
by FlowerDouce
Summary: Off on summer break from their spring college semester. Kelly and Grant are on a hike up Mount. Katahdin, someone or something is following them. A hole opens as they are setting up camp. Dropping them right into opening on Fairy Tail's front doors. Trapped in this unknown world of Fiore.
1. Character and Info

My character profiles and plot:

Because these are my characters I will give you as much info as you will need to visualize my story. I won't tell you everything, but the points that are important. The story of Kelly and Grant's will be told in my detail later on.

Kelly Douce- April 17, 1993, 20 years old, 5'4'' , Hazel eye, shoulder blade length dirty blonde hair. Lightly tanned, Athletic build, but soft featured face and body. Kelly is an orphan, no one knows where she came from, just end up in a wooden cradle wrapped in a navy blue blanket with her first name written on a piece of paper. She lived in Colorado for a time with her adopted parents the Douce couple. Her foster parents were out one night, she was almost 5 years old, when they got crushed by an eighteen wheeler who had fallen asleep at the wheel. Having been taken in by her good friends the Alexis, her best friend was there youngest son Grant Alexis. She has a gift of controlling the elements through her instruments, she has a charm bracelet with an acoustic guitar, flying V shaped electric guitar, violin, flute, and saxophone, and her voice. Loves working in, around, or near a kitchen and food. Usually wears jeans and a t-shirt, doesn't like wearing shoes. She is always in the good mood, and smiling. She can be serious when called for it, but usually she isn't. She isn't a very possessive person, except when it comes to other woman trying to hit on her boyfriend Grant Alexis.

Grant Alexis- September 10, 1993, 20 years old, 6'0'', Brown so dark it looks almost black. stylishly messy, short, dark amber colored hair. Native American features, a scar on the fleshy part of his cheek, and another on the left side of his hip to mid-thigh. Grant could see up to the point when was 10 years old, he was practicing his baseball swing in a caged area. His helmet didn't fit just right so at one point his helmet fell off his head, and the fast ball shot right at his head. Now he is completely blind, but that didn't hold him down for long with Kelly at his side. He developed his powers being able to feel nerve endings and his ability to land long distance weapon at its intended target every time. With his other senses heightened even more than before. He can see objects through his magic and auras they give off. Having been taught by his grandfather on his mother's side. Kelly has been his best friend since they met back in CO, and when she moved in with the family, they were even more inseparable. He lets Kelly have her freedoms, knowing she would never do anything against him, at least not on purpose. Though he has no problem taking out anyone who would dare harm her.

Everyone in Fairy Tail of course. This will take place after Team Natsu returns from releasing the Giants from their ice prison in the Manga. This is going to flow into the attacks on the council and former council members.

Off on summer break from their spring college semester. Kelly and Grant are on a hike up Mount. Katahdin, someone or something is following them. A wizard from another world attacks them, then bolts into a rift in earth. As the hole opens the crazed wizard pushes them in. Dropping them right into opening on Fairy Tail's front doors. Trapped in this unknown world of Fiore. Now Kelly, Grant and Fairy Tail are once again called to save Fiore from the destruction from Dark Guild that not only wants to take over Fiore itself but also Earth. As well Kelly learns shocking things about her past she never knew.

"Talking."

_Thought_

**Singing**

_**Dreaming**_

(Author notes/Comments)

-POV change-

Time, and/or place change

This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic, so bare with me. I hope that I don't do a horrible job at it. Please comment and rate. This is M rated just incase I decide I want a lemon in there somewhere, hehe.

-Flower Douce


	2. Unexpected visitors

Chapter 1: Welcome to Fairy Tail

I do not own any of the Fairy Tail© characters, places, or any songs that I may use.

Stomping of boots, soft clinking of metal against metal, and laughter can be heard in the otherwise quiet trail to the top of Mount Katahdin in Maine. Two young adults are walking towards the summit at an easy pace. Kelly Douce along with her boyfriend of 6 years, Grant Alexis, are chatting with each other and looking around at the beauty of the Maine forests and the nearly cloudless, sunny day welcomed them with this opportunity. They had just gotten out on Summer break from their second semester of college a week ago. They decided to celebrate this time off with each other, and try their hands at hiking this mountain so many have hiked before them.

They started later than they wanted to, because Grant's mother Tina, made them eat a family breakfast before leaving that morning. So after about an hour of driving to Katahdin Iron Works, and about 15 more minutes to get up, sign and pay to go in the camp areas for about a week. Finding the parking lot Subaru Forester© that took another 20 minutes. So it was late morning when they could finally start their hike. So as the afternoon turns into about 4, they begin to look for a place to camp for the night.

-Third Pov-

She run ahead of Grant in excitement for their first camping spot on their week long plan of hiking Mtn. Katahdin. Slapping Grant's ass as She pass him, giggles as she does. "Hey!" He yelps in surprise, causing her to glance back at him. A mock scowl appears on his face. "What was that for?" He said in his deep voice. She shrugged her shoulders, turn her head forwards so she did not trip on any rocks or roots. "I saw a mosquito there, so I killed it for you." Trying sound sincere, but she was a horrible liar when it came to him, not that she was really trying to hide it either way. She could picture him rolling his dark brown eyes at her , he shakes his head ,speaks again. "Yes, because I haven't heard that one before." He said with sarcasm soaked up in every word. Most people who do not know Grant well enough would think she was crazy to bring a blind man hiking. However, she couldn't be more level headed. They just didn't know what he could do, because of his magic. He just has a walking stick for show, though he sometimes uses it as an excuse to 'accidently' knock into or hit guys that try and hit on her in college.

"Oh I don't want to hear you complain Mister, I know you liked it." She quickly shoot raspberries his way before coming to a looking ahead again. As he was about to retort, was interrupted as Kelly says "Oh, I see our campsite." She sing a little, and grins in excitement. He just smirks, as he walks up closer to her, taking the hand closest to him. "I wasn't complaining Miss. Jump to conclusions, I just wanted to know why you slapped my ass." Stating as they slow down to their first destination. "So you think this is a good spot to rest for the night?" She ask look around, then spots that use to be campfire. Wandering over, she unbuckles her light blue and green backpack then puts it next to her right leg. "There's a campfire spot over here." Says turning around as she sees Grant stomping out a stop under a tree. A few feet from where she was standing. "I found a good place for our tent. Over here too." He said as his head turns in her direction.

[Hiding above in the tall pine trees]

High up in the trees, a crow sits quietly upon a branch above the unknowing couple. With a twitch of it's head looking down at them, before lets out a soft caw. The bird begins to ruffle up its feathers as a dark aura begins to seeping out and around the bird's body, as it black eyes begin to spiral with purples and white. The small body stands up, before it crotches then launches itself off the tree, climbing higher into the sky before dropping straight down towards the ground gaining speed fast as it tucks its wing tightly against its body.

[Kelly and Grant]

-Grant Pov-

I felt out of no where, a dark aura appear above us. He didn't know what it was but his first instinct was to stop what he was doing and protect Kelly. He immediately runs toward Kelly and wraps his arms around her. Kelly lets out a surprised scream, as I take her to the ground. A loud boom of an explosion erupts behind me. Kelly moves her head around to see what had happened. I move so my magic eyes can see it too, as she lets out a gasp. I saw sphere of purple and white aura that was suspended in mid air a foot away from us. I turn my head to yell at her to run when, what I believe was the sphere, burst open. Engulfing Kelly and I, as I clung to Kelly as if my life depended on it.

We didn't know one idea of camping would change our lives forever.

[Late Afternoon in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall]

-Third party Pov-

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray make there way to the guild hall after their long trek from their mission to save the giants, with their help from Flare. Natsu runs up to the guilds new doors, and slams the doors open. "We're back!" He says.

Those still in the Guild shot back in greetings to the loud Dragon Slayer. He marches up to the bar where Mirajane Strauss, Mira, was cleaning some glasses until Natsu and his team came in. She greets them with a smile. "Welcome back everyone. Another successful mission?" She asks as they sit down on the bar stools in front of her.

"You bet it was!" Natsu said enthusiastically and goes to ask Mira. "Can I get some fire food and fire whiskey. I am starving." As Happy sits on the bar top. "Aye! Some fish for me please." Lucy just shakes her head at her teammate. Decides to go home for a nice long shower, and pay her rent to the landlady for the month. "Hey, I'm going home, see you later guys."

"Later Luce!" Natsu waves to her as she leaves, getting a few other good-byes from her fellow Fairy Tail members as she leaves back through the door she just came through. When a black, purple, and white sphere appears in front of the doors. Causing her to scream a little. Most of the guild ran to see what had caused their blonde mage to scream. Natsu gets to her first, "Luce! Whats…." Stops talking as the sphere suddenly burst open into a large hole in mid-air. In the next second, two figures dropped out onto the hard ground. Then just as fast as the sphere and hole open, it disappears in a black cloudy mist. A deeply tanned man, clinging onto a dirty blonde haired figure buried against his chest. The guild just stands there in pure shock. Slowly the large male begins to groan and ease up on the hold of the blonde in his arms. He whispers in a raspy voice to what appears to be a girl. "Kelly...are you alright?" He says in a thick accent that none of the guild members that could hear recognize. Natsu was the first one to open his mouth. "Hey, who are you?" he says pointedly at the two.

This caused the couple to jump apart, with the man pushing the woman behind her. The girl, pushes the males arms off of him, as she stands and dusts herself off. The dirty blonde was wearing black and blue plaid style fuzzy zip up, that was opened, showing a plain gray t-shirt underneath. Dark blue jeans, dark grey and blue hiking boots, and half-calf black wool socks. Hair now a messy high ponytail, and a silver diamond heart necklace. She grimaced a bit before she spoke. "I'm Kelly Douce, and can you tell us where we are?" She looks around at the collected group of faces in front of her before looking at the pinked haired male with the white scarf around his neck.

Lucy stepped forward and offered a nervous smile to the two. "Hi, Im Lucy, and this is the Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia." Grantstands up just behind Kelly, resting a hand on her left shoulder. Grant is carheart rawhide colored coat, and black jeans. Brown steel-toe hiking boots. A chain necklace hangs from his neck with two dog tags hanging from it. The hiking bag still on his bag full of stuff, and a sleeping bag for two. Kelly looks back at Grant her eyes flash in fear, then moves her head back to Lucy. "Where is Magnolia exactly?" She asks cautiously. Erza at this time has pushed through everyone crowding the door, she turns to the others. "Return inside at once and stop scaring these two." She said in a commanding tone, that sent most of the guild back into the bar area where they had been sitting. The only ones that remained were Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Mira. Erza then turns to the couple and says, "My name is Erza Scarlet and this is the Kingdom of Fiore. Why don't you come into the guild, and why can discuss this further." Grant and Kelly share a glance, before they nod at Erza. "Thank you, It would be good to get some answers. Because there we are definitely not on earth anymore." Grant says, keeping a hand on Kelly, afraid for her and himself.


End file.
